Accept me
by TsukiyoNoMarionette
Summary: Ikuto is a high school hottie that led a normal life, that is until he met Amu the new girl in school.
1. Chapter 1

Kei-chan: Hey minna-san! I'm a newbie at this story writing!

Ikuto: Just get on with it!

Amu: Ikuto! Don't be mean at Kei-chan! She's only new!

Kei-chan: Okie! On with the story! ^_^

Amu: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 1

"Somebody! Please! Save me!" a boy cried out in fear as he was chased by a shadowed figure as he turned to different corners. The boy panted as he ran and ran and cried out for help.

Until he was cornered, the shadowed figure stopped right in front of him and said

"You cannot escape! And now DIE!"it screamed and stabbed the boy through the chest.

The boy fell backwards as blood gush out of him while the shadowed figure was about to eat him.

A girl appeared, wearing some kind of clothes holding a scythe with chains on it.

The girl slashed and killed the shadowed figure as it screamed in anguish. The shadow disappeared as the girl looked at the lifeless body on the ground.

"He's dead." the girl said, as she turned around ready to leave the boy until she heard movement.

The girl turned around and saw that the boy was still alive struggling to live.

'He's still alive?' the girl thought as she moved closer to the body who was struggling to move.

"Hah...hah..*pants*" the boy moaned out as he looked at the figure in front of him.

"Who...are...you?" the boy questioned in pain.

"So you're still alive. You're pretty lucky aren't you" the girl said as she looked at him with her cold golden eyes.

Then the boy looked up and struggled to reach her, as the girl looked at her then saw something glowing in the boy's chest.

_'He's a?'_ the girl thought as it smirked, "You're interesting. I guessed I'll let you live. But you will forget everything that happen here" the girl said as she raised her scythe and slashed him.

"AHHHHHHH!" a boy with midnight blue hair screamed as he woke up panting and sweating a lot.

"I... died..." the boy murmured as he was breathing heavily.

Morning...

A boy with midnight blue hair and dark azure eyes was walking towards the school, two of his top buttons are off, a cross choker on his neck and his school bag hanging coolly on his shoulder as the girls around him screeched like banshees.

"HEY! IKUTO! Dude! Wait up!" a boy called out as Ikuto turned around to see his best friend Kukai catch-up to him panting.

"Man! You're so fast even in walking!" Kukai said panting.

"That's because you're so slow." Ikuto said coolly as he continued walking.

"Wait up!" Kukai shouted as he catch-up with Ikuto as the two of them walked towards the school.

Ikuto and Kukai walked through the corridors as the girls around them giggled and scream.

_* Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the coolest and most popular guy in school. Midnight blue hair with matching deep azure eyes and a godlike figure. Every girl's dream hottie! (Kei-chan: yeah right as if. Ikuto: STFU!) beside him is his bestfriend Souma Kukai, a hottie with green eyes and spikey brown hair and a sporty guy. (Kei-chan: so cool, Ikuto: =.=')*_

"Look! It's Ikuto-sama and Kukai-sama" a girl mumbled to her friend.

"Yeah! They're so cool!" another girl replied.

"Looking at them makes my heart flutter" a girl said as all of them squealed.

Ikuto opened the classroom door and went in with Kukai as they took their seats and the teacher arrived as Ikuto looked out the window spacing out.

Kei-chan: And that's it for today!

Ikuto: You suck!

Kei-chan: Meanie _*Amu walks in the room*_ AMU! _*__clings to Amu__*_

Amu: WTF?

Ikuto: Review or else she'll get depressed. *_Looks at Kei-chan clinging on Amu crying_*


	2. Chapter 2

Kei-chan: Hi everyone!

Amu: How u doing Kei-chan?

Kei-chan: I'm fine! (Jumps around)

Ikuto: I think she ate something, =.='

Kukai: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 2

"Hey, Ikuto! Are you gonna eat lunch on the roof?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah. It's peaceful there." Ikuto replied.

"Really, you two should at least join me for lunch" A girl with long blond hair and violet eyes said as the two of them looked at her.

"But, Utau, you're still hanging out with us even when we eat at the rooftop. You still follow us." Kukai reasoned out as Utau smacked him on the head.

"I meant, to eat in the classroom or in the cafeteria, since everyone is eating there!" Utau said to Kukai as Ikuto looked at the two of them.

"Hey, I'm going ahead" He said as the two started bickering, he left them.

At the rooftop...

Ikuto leaned on the wire fence and sat on the ground and closed his eyes. As he closed his eyes, a vision of him almost dying popped out it his mind as he opened his eyes immediately.

"Damn! What the heck was that?" he muttered as he leaned his head on the fence.

_'I felt like I almost died before'_ he thought as he looked at his shaking hand.

"I'm shaking, I wonder why" He murmured, then a streak of memory flash through him, a girl was in front of him, then the memory disappeared as the boy cupped his head with his hand then stood up and walked away.

Meanwhile, a girl looked down staring at the boy who was all alone in the rooftop.

"He seems okay, even though the fact that he died before, he doesn't remember. It's good" she said to no one as she went away.

Kei-chan: And that's about it!

Amu: Is it done already?

Ikuto: and to think you were so jumpy a while ago.

Kei-chan: Well it depends on my mood actually! Although I'm a noob at this!

Ikuto: Yeah you suck at writing stories!

Kei-chan: *emo corner*

Amu: Please review! =.=' *looking at Kei-chan*


	3. Chapter 3

Kei-chan: Heya guys! I'm back!

Ikuto: That was fast recovery...

Amu: Well I'm glad you're back Kei-chan! *smiles*

Kei-chan: Yeah, I got reviews from the last chapters and I'm soooooooo happy!

Ikuto: Really? Now you're happy, now make me and Amu have a lemon!

Amu: You pervert! *blushes*

Ikuto: But you like it. *smirks*

Amu: *blushes*

Kei-chan: Ok! On with the story! Utau please do?

Utau: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 3

Ikuto went back to class only to find Kukai and Utau arguing again with Utau hitting Kukai on the head for being stupid. Ikuto sat on his seat and looked at the two, "You two never get tired do you?" he stated with a sigh (Kei-chan: OMG . so cool! Ikuto: stupid! Amu: =.=')

Kukai and Utau looked at him blankly as Kukai was start to talk.

"Of course! I'm not gonna get tired, since her so-damn-called punch of hers hurt a lot" Kukai said as Utau hit him again on the head.

"You moron!" Utau shouted as Ikuto stared at the two of them making a ruckus.

"You two should just go out." Ikuto said giving them a annoyed look.

Kukai and Utau looked at him again as he stared at them annoyed.

"Me! Go out with HER/HIM!" Kukai and Utau both shouted while blushing.

"Yeah. you. Two" Ikuto said.

"I will NEVER go out with an idiot like him!" Utau shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Me? Go out with a wild girl like her? I don't wanna die young!" Kukai said as he laughed while Utau smacked him on the head again and stormed off, leaving Kukai with a huge bump on his head.

"She likes you." Ikuto started. Kukai looked at him and sighed.

"No, she doesn't. She likes YOU." Kukai stated as he sat on his chair. "Besides, I don't deserve her.".

"No she doesn't, she only looks up to me like an older brother" Ikuto said

"I guess you're right, but still..." Kukai said a little off.

"Just ask her out, there's no harm. You're both popular" Ikuto stated.

"Yeah, she's popular and gorgeous! That long blond hair of hers, with that beautiful violet eyes and a singing career that she have with that angel's voice of hers!" Kukai said dreamily.

_'And he was just depressed a while ago'_ Ikuto thought as he looked at his bestfriend that was having an imagination.

After class...

"Okay, see ya tomorrow" Kukai said to Ikuto, then looked at Utau who just ignored him.

"Bye Ikuto!" Utau said as she waved goodbye to Ikuto ignoring Kukai's presence.

"Yeah." Ikuto replied as he walked home to his apartment.

Meanwhile...

A girl with long pink hair and golden eyes walked through the corridors of a base. As she went inside a room, she was greeted by a short girl with brownish hair and brown eyes and a boy with long violet hair and violet eyes standing next to the girl.

"Amu, you're back." the girl said.

"Just got back" she replied flatly.

"You've been away for too long. Was the mission really hard? " the boy asked as just Amu nodded.

"I see, well I'm glad you're safe." the girl smiled at Amu.

"Yeah, Rima here has been so worried about you taking a long time." the boy said.

"Shut up Nagihiko!" as Rima said while glaring at him.

"I cannot agree with you if that's the truth." Nagihiko said as he raised his hands up for surrendering.

"It's fine Rima, I didn't get hurt." Amu stated.

"Well, that's true but they really need to give you a rest" Rima said as she gave Amu a sad smile. Amu and Nagihiko looked at her with blank faces.

'Rima.' Nagihiko thought as Amu continue staring at Rima blankly.

"That is NOT allowed Rima." Nagihiko stated.

"You look like you need a rest." Rima said with a worried face.

"It's fine Rima, don't worry. The mission was not that hard. So I didn't get hurt that much." Amu said as she gave Rima and Nagihiko a small smile.

"Okay." Rima replied, as they suddenly heard a bell ringing.

Kei-chan: A cliffy! YAY!

Ikuto: WTF! When will I meet MY AMU! *glares at Kei-chan*

Amu: I'm not yours!

Rima: Yeah, Amu's not yours *glares at Ikuto* And why the hell am I with him! *points at Nagihiko*

Kei-chan: cause you two are together! *smiles happily*

Amu: Kei-chan you better run now, Ikuto and Rima looks like they really wanna kill you. * looking at Ikuto and Rima with evil auras behind them*

Kei-chan: please review! *runs away*


	4. Chapter 4

Kei-chan: Weee :3! It's a new chapter!

Amu: Really? What's in it this time?

Ikuto: Yeah, what's in it? *glares at Kei-chan*

Kei-chan: Well, its all about Amu and _her_ job!

Amu: My job? What my job?

Kei-chan: oh nothing but interesting! *smiles evilly*

Amu: Kei-chan looks so evil *inching away*

Ikuto: I think its about you job FOR me.

Amu: NOOOO! * runs away*

Nagihiko: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! ^_^!

Chapter 4

"What is it this time?" Nagihiko asked.

"To Miss Hinamori, please come to the president's room immediately. I repeat to Miss Hinamori, please come to the president's room immediately" the announcement said.

"What is it that you did this time Amu!" Rima asked worriedly.

_'Did they found out that I used one of my spells? Damn it, never mind I'll just talk it out'_ Amu thought as she left the room.

At the president's room...

Amu was in front of the president who has his back in front of her.

"You must be wondering about why I asked you to come here." The principal said as Amu stared at him.

"I'll tell you, frankly it's about the missing people. It seems that there are many missing students around the area. But it was told that the all the missing students came from Seirin high." the president informed. Amu listened to him as he gave information to her.

"So, I want you to go to the school as undercover to find out who was it that was taking all those students and what happened to them. Are we clear?" he added

"Yes." Amu replied as she went out of the room.

The president looked at her walking away outside through the window.

"Are you sure about this president?" a woman said as the president kept looking at the window.

"You must know what happened last night. Is it really alright for you to push her to him?" she asked.

The president looked at her, "This is all we can do, Yukari, and you know it right? That boy is the only one that can save her." the president sighed as he looked out again.

"I know" Yukari said sorrowfully, "I pity that girl" she added.

"You're leaving again?" Rima screamed at Amu who was packing her things.

"I can't believe this! They're making hard to you!" Rima said furiously.

"I'm going to have a talk with them!" she screamed angrily as Nagihiko stopped her.

"Alright that's enough Rima! You know that's not allowed!" Nagihiko said holding her back.

"I don't care! I'm gonna have a one-on-one talk with that fucking old man! (Kei-chan: the president is an old man mwuahahha! President: You made me like that =.=')" Rima screamed as she struggled from Nagihiko's grip.

"OK! Calmed down Rima!" Nagihiko shouted as he kept Rima from storming out the door and bashing the head of that old man. Amu went to Rima and Nagihiko and flicked Rima's forehead.

"Shit! That hurts, Amu!" Rima said as Nagihiko let go of Rima as she nursed her abused forehead.

"That's enough. I'll be fine, so don't worry" Amu said giving Rima a small smile.

Rima clung to Amu, "Make sure you're okay" she whispered softly as Amu looked at Rima then to Nagihiko.

Amu walked out of the room, and head towards the front gate where a limousine is waiting for her.

Kei-chan: That's it for now! ^_^

Amu: I thought its all about me? But it's like I only do something. =.='

Kei-chan: It's about you! ^_^

Ikuto: It's stupid. You really suck at writing *smirks*

Kei-chan: *sitting at emo corner*

Amu: Ikuto! Don't be mean at her! * comforts Kei-chan *

Ikuto: well it's true, she's so stupid she can't even write a lemon.

Nagihiko: Please review * looks at Kei-chan at emo corner* =.='


	5. Chapter 5

Kei-chan: Weeee :3! New chapter!

Ikuto: You're overly excited again.

Amu: Isn't that good rather having her emoness time.

Kei-chan: Yep! Yep! *jumping excitedly *

Amu/Ikuto: =.='

Ikuto: Why you so jumpy?

Kei-chan: Cause it's time!

Amu: Time for what?

Kei-chan: You'll see *smirks *

Amu: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! ^_^

Chapter 5

Ikuto walked towards the school with his best friend Kukai, as they entered the classroom and sat on their seats, Utau walked up to them,

"Did you know that there is a new transfer student." she said.

"Really?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah! And I heard she came from an elite school!" Utau said.

"No way!" Kukai exclaimed.

The door opened and their teacher came in, "Go back to your seats!" he yelled, as the students got back to their places.

"Okay class, today there is a new student joining us! You may come in!" he said as a girl with long pink hair and stunningly cold golden eyes went inside the room and stood beside the teacher.

Everyone was stunned and allured by her beauty, the boys cheered and whistled but was stopped when the girl glared at them.

"She's hot right?" Kukai whispered to Ikuto,

Ikuto didn't reply and just looked at the girl in shock, she looks like the girl in his dream when he was killed. Kukai looked up to see Ikuto looking at the girl for so long and grinned,

'_This is interesting_' he thought.

"Please introduce yourself." the teacher told the girl.

"Amu Hinamori." said the girl coldly while staring at them.

Everyone looked at her and blinked.

"So, anyone have questions to her?" the teacher asked to his students.

"What school did you come from?" A girl with brown hair in two braids asked as she raised her hand.

"Tenjo High" Amu answered.

Everyone was shocked and thought _'Why would a student from a private elite school doing in a public normal school?'_

"No way!" The girl exclaimed, "That is super cool!"

Amu looked at her, _'Great! Just Great!'_, she thought sarcastically.

"So, Where do you live? What do you like to do? What are your hobbies? What is it like to be in an elite school? How are the students there?" The girl bombarded Amu with many questions that the whole class didn't have the chance to ask her.

"Alright! Miss Yuiki, Please stop asking Amu so many irrelevant questions." the teacher said.

"But, Nikaidou-sensei, you said to ask questions" Yaya pouted.

"Sensible questions, Miss Yuiki" Nikaidou replied.

"Well now, Amu, you can sit next to Ikuto there." the teacher said pointing the empty seat next to Ikuto who was looking at Amu all the time.

Amu strode towards her sit while the boys looked at her and sat down then begun looking through the window outside.

Ikuto continued to look at her as she sat on her chair.

_'She looks very familiar. Just like the girl in my dreams.'_ Ikuto thought as he looked at Amu calmly while Kukai watched the two interested completely.

Lunch break...

"Amu!" Yaya called out as she ran towards Amu's table,

"Let's eat together! It's nice to bond with your classmates!" Yaya said passionately as the others saw Amu leaving the classroom.

"Huh? Where's Amu?" Yaya asked as she looked around inside the classroom.

"She went out a while ago." Utau said as she head towards the cafeteria with Kukai tagging along.

Amu sighed as she looked towards the city, _'This is a peaceful place_' she thought, then she heard footsteps going near her as she sharply turned around and saw him.

Kei-chan: another cliffy! ^_^

Ikuto: I met with my Amu now! Yes!

Amu: =.=' so this is why you're so excited?

Kei-chan: *nods head vigorously *

Ikuto: Nice! Now make a lemon for me and Amu! .0

Kei-chan: Not yet!

Ikuto: WTF!

Amu: please review! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Kei-chan: Weeee :3 New chapter! ^_^

Ikuto: You always do that.

Kei-chan: Do what? Weeeee :3

Ikuto: That "weeee :3" of yours. It's irritating!

Kei-chan: It's my trademark! *smiles happily*

Amu: That's nice! ^_^

Kei-chan: Thanks

Ikuto: Just make a LEMON dammnit! It's been 5 chapters already!

Kei-chan: Dun't wanna *whines on Amu *

Ikuto: Grrrrr... Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! That noob writer!

Chapter 6

Ikuto looked at the girl in front of him, her long hair sways along with the wind as she looked at him with her cold eyes.

"What do you want?" Amu asked.

"I was just passing by since this place is where I spend MOST of MY time" Ikuto said sarcastically.

"I see." Amu said, as she started walking towards the rooftop door, but Ikuto caught her arm.

"What is it?" Amu asked him.

Ikuto let go of Amu's arm and muttered "I'm sorry."

Amu just left him, as he looked towards the city, _'She really looks familiar, but where have I seen her?'_

Ikuto thought.

"Hey dude! So this is where you are hiding!" Kukai said popping out of nowhere and trapping Ikuto in a headlock.

(Kei-chan: That's cause he's a cat and cats like high places right?, Amu/Kukai: right *thumbs up* Ikuto: Noob author)

"So? How did you met her?" Kukai asked.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked bored.

"Of course! Who else! Amu Hinamori! I saw you staring at her a while ago. And I must say its rather new to me since you never got interested in a girl before" Kukai said as he grinned slyly.

(Kei-chan: and I thought Ikuto was such a playboy, Ikuto: STFU! I'm loyal to Amu!, Amu: *blushes*)

"It's none of your business." Ikuto said looking away hiding his blush.

"Man! You're blushing! You must really like her! Wait till I tell Utau about this!" Kukai said excitedly.

Ikuto untangled himself from Kukai, "It's not like that, at all." Ikuto said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"And don't you dare tell Utau about this, or else DEAD!" Ikuto said menacingly while glaring at Kukai with dark aura behind him.

"Ikuto." Kukai gulped in fear as he looked at his best friend.

After School...

Amu was collecting her things and was about to leave, when Yaya pulled her.

"Hey Amu! Let's walked together!" Yaya exclaimed.

Amu forcefully untangled herself from Yaya and said "I don't want to." then left.

Everyone in the classroom looked at her as she walked away.

"What a rude girl! Just because she came from an elite school, she treats us like kind of trash!" one of the girls in the class said.

"You're right!" another one agreed.

"Yaya, You shouldn't waste your energy on trying to befriend her." one of the girls said.

"You guys just shut up. Don't bother the girl anymore." Utau said as she glared at the girls who ran away, she then went towards Yaya who is depressed.

"Yaya, don't bother her too much or else she'll get mad at you" Utau said calmly

"But! I'm gonna make Amu my friend!" she declared

"Yaya, you're such a kid" Utau said, "Oh well, then let's make her into our group!" she added

"Yay!" Yaya shouted at the same time Ikuto and Kukai came in.

"What's the fuss about?" Kukai asked

"Me and Utau are gonna make Amu join our group!" Yaya said excitedly.

"Why would you do that? Utau?" Ikuto asked

"Well she's very interesting and I have lots of plans to what to do with her" Utau said with a sly smile on her face.

_'Evil' _Ikuto, Yaya, and Kukai thought

"Somebody! Please Save Me!" a boy yelled as he looked at the creature in front of him.

(Slash)Then all of the sudden the creature fell dead in front of the boy as the boy looked up and saw a girl standing there holding a scythe.

The the girl jumped from roof to roof and was out of sight as the boy screamed and ran towards his house.

"This city is so full of them." Amu said as she looked at the city lights.

"I guessed that's why the principal sent me here" she continued as she walked away towards her apartment.

The next day...

Amu opened the classroom door only to find Utau in front of her.

"Amu Hinamori, I want you to join our group" Utau stated and looked at her, Amu just walked past her and sat on her chair and completely ignored Utau who is standing.

"No way! She just rejected Utau-sama's offer!" a girl whispered.

"yeah, she have a lot of guts to do that!" the boy whispered.

"So cool!" two girls squeals at Amu, as the class erupted with murmurs and whispers.

Just then, squeals and screams were heard outside the room as the two most popular boys walked towards their classroom.

Kukai spotted Utau talking to Amu who wasn't listening to her at all.

"Wow! Utau talked to her? Cool!" Kukai said.

"She did say that she's gonna make her join us, didn't she?" Ikuto said walking past him towards his seat.

"Guess, you're right." Kukai replied as he sat and watched Utau still persuading to Amu who was ignoring her until the bell rang.

The teacher went in and the class started.

Kei-chan: YAY! DONE!

Ikuto: No lemons in here too! *depressed *

Amu: Don't worry! I'm sure Kei-chan will put some on later chapters *comforting Ikuto *

Ikuto: really? *puppy dog eyes *

Amu: _'so cute'_ REALLY!

Ikuto: Then in that case... *carries Amu to a room *

Amu: * blushes *

Kei-chan: WTF! *hears moaning behind the door * O.O

Utau: Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Kei-chan: Hi guys! I'm back! Phew college life is hard!

Ikuto: you deserved it noob!

Kei-chan: *depressed *

Amu: Ikuto!

Kei-chan: It's ok Amu! That guy is just boasting since you guys are all in high school!

Ikuto: you made us that way *smirks *

Amu: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! *looks at Kei-chan whose chasing Ikuto with an axe * =.='

Chapter 7

Amu was walking along the corridor of the school when out of nowhere Utau popped out and stood infront of her "Hinamori Amu! You will join our group!" Utau stated, Amu walked past her again and headed towards the classroom.

"Don't you ever give up Utau? She's not interested at all in joining us, why are you so persistent?" Kukai asked as he was suddenly behind Utau.

"Cause she's interesting! And it seems that Ikuto is VERY interested in her, although he doesn't show it" Utau smiled slyly.

"You never give up do you?" Kukai said as he looked at Utau who was smiling slyly.

"It's also because she's hiding something." Utau stated as Kukai looked at her confused.

"Hiding something?" Kukai asked, "What could she be hiding? I know that she's an anti-social type but hiding something is rather big Utau" he added.

"No, I get the feeling that she's hiding something that isn't supposed to be known" Utau replied.

"Hmm, maybe you're right, mostly your gut feeling is accurate" Kukai stated as he smiled at Utau who suddenly blushed.

"IDIOT!" Utau smacked him on the head as she walked away leaving Kukai with a huge lump on his head "What did I do?" he yelled out.

Ikuto was at the rooftop just lying on the floor looking up to the sky, more like the clouds. (Kei-chan: Ikuto is so sentimental and gullible, Ikuto:STFU!, Amu:=.=' although I agree with Kei-chan). He was skipping classes cause he doesn't want to go to class that bored him to death, also HIS seatmate(suppose to be Amu) doesn't even bother to talk to him. Ikuto closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

_In his dream..._

_A younger Ikuto was running across the hill that was behind the town and sat under a huge tree that was in the middle of it. He looked up to the sky, watching the clouds that he liked to watch, he turned his head when he herd a thump on the other side of the tree and went over there to find a little girl with pink hair who was whimpering in pain._

"_Are you okay?" Ikuto asked as the girl turned to him with her cute golden eyes._

_'She's cute' Ikuto thought while blushing, the girl looked at him as he saw that she scraped her knee and it was bleeding. Ikuto took out his hanky and wrapped it around her knee covering her wound._

"_There, that should do it for now" Ikuto grinned at the girl as the girl blushed and murmured thanks to him and then ran away._

"_Wait! What's your name? I'm Ikuto!" Ikuto shouted as the girl halted and turned to him._

_The little girl smiled and shouted "Amu" then ran away._

_'Amu' Ikuto thought in trance, then heard Utau and Kukai calling him and rushed over to them thinking of Amu, the little girl with pink hair and cute golden eyes._

_End of dream..._

Ikuto opened his eyes as he sat up and thought, _'I knew Amu from before, so that's why she looks so familiar'._ Ikuto looked up into the sky, "Does she even remember me?" he whispered to himself as he stood up and walked towards his class, wanting to see Amu, the cute little girl before that is now a gorgeous girl with a sexy body, Ikuto licked his lips and started to think some perverted thoughts.

Kei-chan: OMG . Ikuto is becoming a pervert now!

Amu: NOOOOOO! * crying* WHY ME!

Ikuto: Cause I love you! *hugs Amu as Amu blushes *

Kei-chan: Well, since he's becoming a pervert that means its almost time for that! ^_^

Utau: Time for what Kei-chan? Ikuto being a pervet?

Ikuto: You don't mean _"THAT"_ thing are you?

Kei-chan: NOPE! I mean it! So i'm gonna update it soon! See guys again!

Kukai: Please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Kei-chan: Hey guys! It's been a while! ^_^

Ikuto: Where were you? *angry *

Amu: yeah, Where have you been Kei-chan!

Kei-chan: Alright no need to be angry. =.='

Amu/Ikuto: Of course we will be angry! You told the reviewers you will update soon but you didn't!

Kei-chan: Well college stuff is hard *cries *

Ikuto: you fucking noob writer.

Amu: for once I agree with Ikuto

Kei-chan: Amu! You traitor! *runs away *

Ikuto: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 8

Ikuto was in the classroom looking for the notes that Utau left.

Flashback...

Ikuto was lying on the bed sleeping and having a wonderful dream.

_Ikuto's dream..._

"_Ikuto, What are you doing?" Amu maoned as Ikuto planted kisses on her faces going down to her neck._

"_What else do you think my little Ichigo?" Ikuto answered as he went down to her breasts and removed her shirt while she removed her skirt, looking at her matching lacey blue bra and panties, Ikuto's pants tigthened as he licked Amu's face. _

"_That's so sexy. Amu-koi" He whispered seductively as Amu moaned in reply._

_Ikuto licked his lips as he slowly remove Amu's bra making her D size breast bounce as he took one breast and sucked it. Amu reached for his hair, loving his silky midnight blue hair tangled through her fingers as he continue to torture her breast by licking and sucking it. Then suddenly Amu pushed Ikuto as she was on top, "Ikuto has been a naughty boy that needs to be punished" Amu said seductively as she licked her lips and removed Ikuto's pants and boxers as his erection was standing straight begging for attention (Kei-chan: OMFG! I can't believe I'm writing this . O/O, Ikuto: better believe it and keep going damnnit!)._

_Amu smirked as Ikuto looked at her with lustful eyes, then she grabbed his cock and started slowly and torturely move her hand up and down as Ikuto moaned loudly. Then she stops, Ikuto let out a growl, when he suddenly felt so good, he looked down to see Amu sucking his cock with a lustful look on her face. 'Holy Shit! This is heaven! Damnnit!' Ikuto thought as Amu sucked him hard making him moan louder. "Amu, I'm gonna cum..." Ikuto moaned as he was about to come..._

_End of dream... _

Ikuto's dream vanished when his phone rang, annoyed by the ringing sound. He picked it up and looked at the caller then saw it was Utau. Pissed by her calling, he answered it. "What do you want Utau?" He asked clearly pissed

"Ikuto! I'm glad you're still awake! I've been calling Kukai but he's not answering." Utau said.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Ikuto asked

"Well, you see I left my notes at school and I was hoping that you could get it for me!" Utau said.

"Why the hell would I get it?" Ikuto said clearly annoyed and pissed.

"That's cause you're house is the closest one to the school." Utau stated the fact.

"Fine, I'll get that stupid notes of yours" Ikuto said angrily, as he took out his jacket.

"Thanks a lot Ikuto!" Utau said happily as Ikuto turned his cellphone off.

End of Flashback...

_'That stupid girl making me go to school late at night even though I was having a nice dream!'_ Ikuto thought angrily as he went down the stairs since their classrooms are on the second floor, he stopped when he heard a loud noise. Curious, he went towards the noise only to find...

Kei-chan: Okie! That's it! For now!

Ikuto: WTF? That's it?

Amu: Why did I do that? *wails *

Ikuto: FUCK! THAT WAS SHORT!

Kei-chan: Come on give me a break! It's my first time writing this.

Ikuto: Yeah noob, That's right, oh well at least I got my Amu-koi to suck my …..

Amu: SHUT UP IKUTO! * covers Ikuto's mouth* DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!

Kei-chan: =.=' okay well I guess that's it PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Kei-chan: Hey guys! It's been a while! ^_^

Ikuto: Where were you? *angry *

Amu: yeah, Where have you been Kei-chan!

Kei-chan: Alright no need to be angry. =.='

Amu/Ikuto: Of course we will be angry! You told the reviewers you will update soon but you didn't! and it's been a year already!

Kei-chan: Well college stuff is hard *cries *

Ikuto: you fucking noob writer!

Kukai: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 9

_That stupid girl making me go to school late at night even though I was having a nice dream!'_ Ikuto thought angrily as he went down the stairs since their classrooms are on the second floor, he stopped when he heard a loud noise. Curious, he went towards the noise only to find...

Ikuto was standing still with scared eyes, in front of him is Amu standing all covered in blood, and beside her is a guy who is dead.

"What the heck..." Ikuto started as Amu looked at him with cold eyes, then start walking towards him as Ikuto backed away.

"So, I have a little intruder here, I wonder what I should do about him?" Amu whispered to Ikuto's ear as she was suddenly behind him. Ikuto was sweating _'What she gonna do with me? Damn it!'_ he thought obviously scared.

"Maybe I'll play with this little intruder here?" Amu said seductively as she embraced him from behind and squeeze him making him feel her breasts as Ikuto was now sweating real hard.

Amu stroked his chest as her hand move downward until she reached his crotch and put it inside his pants and begun stroking his manhood as Ikuto moaned loudly making Amu excited as she stroke it faster then slower as Ikuto can't take it anymore 'Damn her hands are good' Ikuto thought as he was about to come, a loud bang was heard from the other side of the hallway. Amu removed her hand from his pants and looked at Ikuto who was stunned and said "Well, it seems that my prey has come, so see ya at school tomorrow" Amu gave Ikuto a sly smile as she ran out the classroom leaving Ikuto dumbfounded and erect.

Kei-chan: And that's that! Weee :3

Ikuto: That was pathetic.

Kei-chan: That's mean I thought about it really hard and besides I'm still continuing writing my new book!

Amu: New book?

Kei-chan: Yeps new book! I'm a writer of romance novels apparently its not published yet but my sister likes the story!

Ikuto: They didn't publish it because it was written by a noob *smirks*

Kei-chan: That's mean Ikuto *cries in a corner*

Amu: Well read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Kei-chan: I'm back and ALIVE!

Ikuto: You're still alive? I thought you died.

Amu: Yeah!

Kei-chan: You two are so mean! Of course I'm still alive! * cries*

Ikuto: Never mind. I'm just wasting my time in this story *walks away*

Amu: Same here *follows Ikuto*

Kei-chan: Wait! I'll write right now! So don't leave me guys! *grabs their feet*

Kukai: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 10

Ikuto was shocked, Amu just seduced him and made him erect then leave him there hanging. His mind is going crazy about what just happened, he shook his head and took deep breaths as he regain his composure and went out to look for Amu.

Meanwhile, Amu on the other hand was chasing her prey as she ran with great speed catching up, then jump from behind it to only land in front of it. "You led me on quite a chase, don't you?" Amu smirked as she looked at it quite amused at the fact that the shadow creature was exhausted and bleeding a lot because of their recent battle.

"Well, time to say bye, bye now" Amu said as she cut the creature in half as it disappeared into thin air, as she left to go home.

Back to Ikuto, he was still looking for Amu all around the school but she's nowhere to be seen, so in the end he finally gave up searching and went to Utau's house to give her stupid notes.

The next day, Ikuto went to school and the same as always, boring teachers, boring classes, boring students (Kei-chan: Is everything boring to you Ikuto? Ikuto: Yep pretty much to it but you're the one who wrote it anyway.), annoying fan girls squealing behind him, Kukai and Utau fighting again while Yaya try to stop them and also Amu going out of the class- wait! Amu leaving the classroom! Ikuto jumped off his seat and dashed out to follow Amu who was headed to the roof.

Ikuto peeked through the door to fined Amu just standing there, looking through out the city, "It's rude to spy on people you know." Amu as she turned around to see Ikuto standing near the door,

"Well, I guess that's true. But I'm pretty sure that even if approached you, you will just brush me off" he explained as he walked towards Amu who was looking at him coldly.

"What do you want?" Amu asked as he is finally in front of her. "Some answers." He said as he lifted her chin with his hand while she looked at him coldly but curious at the same time, "Where were you at school last night?" he continued.

Amu was shocked but remembered what happened last night. She should had just erased his memory but played with him and just left him to get her prey. 'Damn urges! I hate it when that happens to me!' Amu thought angrily as hid her shock and didn't answer him so he continue to speak,

"You know, I went here last night to get some of Utau's notes, but when I get here I heard some noise coming from one of the classrooms" Ikuto looked at Amu who was still quiet and smirked "I wanted to find out what was the cause and then when I opened the door I found someone standing there - !" Ikuto stopped as he was pinned on the wall by Amu who was looking at him coldly.

They were in that position for a few minutes until Amu removed herself from him "Is that all?" she asked as she turned around and was about to leave, Ikuto looked at her shocked but quickly hid it and smirked

"No, that's not all. I happened to be curious and opened the door to fine someone suddenly pinned me and seduced me" he said that halted Amu, "She even touched me and made me feel -",

"Shut up!" Amu shouted as she turned around with a flushed face, Ikuto smirked at his victory. "So, it was you last night?" he asked innocently as Amu looked at him furiously at the same time trying to suppress herself from blushing.

Ikuto laughed as he looked at Amu who was trying to suppress her embarrassment and thought it was so cute, teasing her was fun.

"Anyway, you must be mistaken me for someone else." Amu objected still trying composed herself, "Nah, it's you after all that someone has 'pink' hair" Ikuto emphasized making Amu's composure completely shattered into pieces as Ikuto looked at her smugly.

"Well now, how should I punish you for teasing me last night?" Ikuto moved forward as Amu backed away until she was trapped between his arms, "Why you pervert!" she shouted,

"That's not nice, calling me a pervert even though you're the one that seduced me? (Kei-chan: yeah why'd u call Ikuto the pervert Amu? Ikuto: Yeah why? *smirks* Amu: Because he is one, after all he had lewd dreams about me in the first place *blushes*) you need to be punished my dear." Ikuto whispered seductively on her ear as he bit it making Amu moaned.

Ikuto smirked loving the effect he has on her as Amu cursed herself for moaning, but stopped when she felt Ikuto giving small kisses on her neck making her weak.

Ikuto felt superior seeing that she can't resist him went for the kill and captured her lips into a fiery kiss making Amu shocked but quickly gave in looping her arms around his neck holding him closer as their tongues dance together while she pressed herself to him making him more aroused.

Ikuto grabbed on her breast with his hand as he massaged them while Amu keep moaning as she slip her hand inside Ikuto's uniform to feel his chest, they keep tormenting each other until they heard some gasps and stopped to see Kukai and Utau standing on the door looking at the two of them… 'Oh boy big trouble' Amu thought.

Kei-chan: And that's it! ^_^

Ikuto: Not bad, you made it quite good that was quite hot.

Amu: O/O

Kei-chan: Yay! I did it!

Amu: Read and Review O/O


	11. Chapter 11

Kei-chan: Yay! I'm back again!

Ikuto: You noob-writer! It's been a month since u last updated!

Kei-chan: But I had a writer's block! Can't think of what good to write! *sobs*

Ikuto: WTF! I don't care just get on with the story!

Amu: That's mean Ikuto! Kei-chan is doing her best! *comforting Kei-chan*

Kei-chan: I love u AMU! *cries on Amu*

Ikuto: Just get on with it! Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 11

'What on fucking earth am I doing here?' Amu thought angrily sitting on her chair as she watched Kukai and Utau arguing at some bet in front of her, while Ikuto was smirking beside her looking at the picture in his phone and Yaya squealing.

_Flashback:_

_Kukai and Utau looked at the two was having a **WILD **make-out session with wide eyes as Ikuto and Amu paled to see them looking at the two of them quickly pushed Ikuto away and fixed herself as Ikuto did the same. _

"_What are you two doing here?" Ikuto glared at them obviously pissed that they interrupted a very nice session. (Kei-chan: Really Ikuto, you call that a session I thought it was a punishment? Ikuto: It's a session alright! Are you an idiot? Kei-chan: =.=') _

_Kukai gulped in fear as he received Ikuto's glare while Utau gave a sly smile making Amu uncomfortable as she was looking at the three of them._

"_I won Souma!" Utau declared as she smugly looked at Kukai who was temporarily shocked then suddenly turned to pale blue. _

"_No way! That doesn't count at all!" Kukai argued, "It counts cause Ikuto can't suppress it at all" Utau said looking at Ikuto and Amu who was both confused at what they were saying making Utau sighed while Kukai was still whining about the bet._

"_What the fuck is going on?" Ikuto and Amu glared at them, "Well, my big brother! Souma and I had a bet on how long are you going to last until you officially make a move on our **dear ice queen** here." Utau explained pointing at Amu the so called ice queen. _

_Amu glared at them, "Who told you two to make a bet out of me?" she asked coldly, Utau smirked at Amu "I said that I was gonna make you part of our gang so I thought of using my big brother as bait for you since he can't take it anymore and sink his **fangs** on you", Amu blushed at the comment recalling what happened making Ikuto smirked at the thought of it. _

"_So what's the prize of the bet?" Ikuto asked, "Of course the prize is our dear little Amu her!" Utau chirped happily as Amu froze on the spot. 'WTF!' she thought angrily as she gave Utau the deadliest glare that could kill. "HOW. DID. I. BECAME. YOU'RE. PRIZE!" Amu demanded furiously as Utau held up her phone with the picture of the two of them heavily making-out. "I'm pretty sure you don't want this on our school newspaper don't you" Utau smirked as she waved the phone in front of Amu and Ikuto who grinned at the picture, while Amu's mind went blank as she saw the picture making her gritted her teeth, "Fine, I'll join you're group"_

_End of flashback _

'Damn blackmailer' as Amu glared at Utau then at Ikuto who was enjoying the pictures he got from Utau.

"Yaya is happy that Amu-chi joined our group!" she chirped happily, 'This girl is annoying' Amu thought furiously as she couldn't accept the fact that Utau managed to corner her with blackmail.

Ikuto looked at Amu who was clearly annoyed being pestered by Yaya and told Yaya to stop bothering her, Yaya immediately stopped as she went home making Amu relieved to get rid of the nuisance only to find out that Ikuto was already in front of her, Amu looked around to find Kukai and Utau but nowhere to be seen.

"They left already, since the have another eating contest" Ikuto said looking at her intensely. "I see, well I got to go home also" Amu stood up but Ikuto didn't like that so he grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her to him making her sit on his lap.

"WTF! Let go of me you perverted bastard!" Amu screamed as she kept struggling but Ikuto held on, "What do you want you bastard?" she asked still struggling, "I want you" Ikuto plainly replied as Amu stopped struggling and looked at Ikuto who was serious and also had lust in his eyes.

Ikuto took the opportunity at Amu who was sitting on his lap just staring at him to crash his lips onto her making her moan. 'Damned! The urges are coming back!' Amu thought as she tried to pry Ikuto's arms away but only to have him hold her tightly as he kissed her roughly making her fall completely in the kiss.

Amu felt Ikuto slipping his hand in her uniform as he touched her slowly until he reached her back, then snap! Ikuto just removed the strap of her bra. (Kei-chan: OMFG! I can't believe I'm writing this! Ikuto: Better believe it and don't stop right now! Amu: Why me! *Cries*) Amu pushed Ikuto back with all her strength breaking the kiss as she heard the bra snapped open then looked at Ikuto who still have a lustful gazed on his eyes. Ikuto didn't let go of her and continued, instead of going to her breast his hand went down into her skirt as he touched her clit making her moan, Ikuto smirked at the pleasure he was giving her and was about to put his fingers in when they both heard Amu's phone ringing.

Kei-chan: Ok that it for now! :3

Ikuto: YOU CUT THE NICE PART AGAIN!

Amu: O/O. OMFG

Kei-chan: well I kinda ran out of ideas suddenly!

Ikuto: RAN OUT? STFU and finish it!

Kei-chan: Well that's it about now! Read and Review *runs away*

Ikuto: Get back here! *chases Kei-chan with an axe*


	12. Chapter 12

Kei-chan: Hello everyone!

Ikuto: What's with the sudden politeness?

Kei-chan: Cause my lovely readers gave me a whole lot of good reviews! ^_^

Amu: She sure is happy *looking at Kei-chan who suddenly started twirling around happily*

Ikuto: Happy my ass! She cut our scene last time!

Kei-chan: Oh Ikuto don't be mad! I'll make it up to you! *smirks at Amu*

Amu: Wait did you just smirked on me *shivers*

Kei-chan: Oh nothing, okay, guys let's get started!

Ikuto: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 12

The freaking phone, just have to cut it! 'Damn that phone' Ikuto thought angrily as he reluctantly let go of Amu who picked up her phone to answer the call while Ikuto sat there glaring at Amu who was talking to the phone. After a few minutes, Amu shut the phone off and tucked it to her pocket then walked up to Ikuto and looked at him directly on the eyes.

"We always get interrupted." Ikuto stood up, pissed off the fact that he still couldn't get it all the way with Amu. Amu on the other hand grabbed the collar of his uniform and smashed her lips to his roughly making Ikuto shocked at the sudden gesture, recuperating from his shocked he wrapped his arms around her as their tongues started dancing with each other. They where making out so heavy that Amu couldn't breathe, Ikuto stopped the kiss then let Amu breathe for a while.

Amu looked up to him, "Since you said we were always interrupted, how about we take it and finish it somewhere else" she said seductively as she ran her hand along Ikuto's thigh moving upward and onto his clothed bulge making Ikuto shiver at the contact.

"My hou….se" Ikuto groaned, Amu already opened his pants and was giving him a hand job while looking at Ikuto lustfully, "Your house hmmm… nice choice, alright lets go there." Amu said, while giving him pleasure but faster than before until he came on her hand. "How about we go now" Amu suggested as she licked Ikuto's semen that was on her hand.

Ikuto looked at Amu with lust as she licked his semen from his hand then quickly arranged himself and grabbed Amu by the hand and dragged her to his house. When they got there, Ikuto immediately went to his room dragging Amu and tossed her onto the bed while removing his uniform.

"My, my, hasty are we?", Amu looked at Ikuto who was removing his uniform as she removed her blouse and skirt leaving her in her sexy black laced bra and thong. (Kei-chan: OMFG . I'm writing this! Ikuto: Don't stop now! Amu: O/O). Ikuto almost drooled at the sight of Amu, as he walked up to Amu and giving her a kiss.

"Why'd you changed your mind? You were just putting up a fight a while ago then now you're seducing me?" Ikuto whispered on her ear while giving her neck small kisses, Amu moaned "Well, you turned me on for being sexy". Ikuto raised a brow and smirked. "Really? Well I'm pretty sure we're gonna have lots of fun" as he removed her last remaining pieces of garment which is her bra and thong and started fingering her making Amu jerk her hips on his fingers urging him to go faster and he did. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy made arc in pleasure.

"Ahh… Ikuto… I…. can't….. take… it.." Amu moaned out as Ikuto went faster, then licked around her pussy until he shoved his tongue in her making her screamed while coming in his mouth, panting a lot making Ikuto turned on more. Amu shove Ikuto on the bed with her on top of him as she release his hard-on, "My, what a big cock you have." Amu commented as she gave it a lick on the head making Ikuto groan.

Amu licked from the base them upward, she lick it seductively until it was coated with her saliva then fully giving him a blowjob that made Ikuto arc his head up and groaned. Amu deep-throat him until he came intensely in her mouth as she gulped them down her throat. Ikuto changed their positions, then quickly thrust into her making Amu scream in pleasure.

Ikuto didn't start slow, (Kei-chan: OMG! Ikuto you're a beast! Ikuto: yea I am! Amu: O/O) he thrust into her harder and faster. He thrust into her making him hit a sensitive spot, "Ikuto there! Harder!" Amu screamed as Ikuto kept thrusting, hitting all the sensitive spots inside her.

"Damned Amu you're so tight" He thrust harder and faster feeling that he was about to come soon, "More Ikuto! Give me more!" Amu moaned as she held onto Ikuto who was already on his peak. "Can't… hold… it! I'm gonna-" Ikuto moaned as he thrust all the way into her, filling her up with his semen. Amu moaned as she felt his hot semen inside her making her want more of him.

"Nee, Ikuto One more time" Amu suggested as Ikuto smirked at her then turned her around making her lay onto her belly then thrust into her, "Second round to go"

Kei-chan: That's all for now! Can't believe I wrote that! .

Ikuto: Hell yeah you wrote it! Damned that was hot!

Amu: WTF! Why was I the one that seduced him again!

Kei-chan: It's because of you urges Amu.. urges..

Amu: ARghhhh ! I hate you both! *stomps away*

Kei-chan Love you too! *waves at Amu*

Ikuto: Way to go! Read and Review! *chases Amu*


	13. Chapter 13

Kei-chan: Everyone I'm back! ^ _ ^

Ikuto: Where were you? *taps foot *

Kei-chan: I had a lot of work from the office! It's making me busy a lot! *sobs*

Amu: You work? Seriously?

Kei-chan: Yep! I work!

Ikuto: Your boss must be mad at you, cause I bet you slack off a lot. *smirks*

Kei-chan:….. I don't *looks away*

Amu: So you do! *points accusingly at Kei-chan*

Kei-chan: Anyway! On with the story!

Ikuto: Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 13

"Ahh… Faster.. Ikuto.." Amu moaned. "Damn, Amu you're so tight!", Ikuto thrust into her from behind making her scream his name. Ikuto went harder and faster making Amu cum at least 3 times before he thrust into her and spilled his semen inside her.

(Kei-chan: Sooo hot! O/O, Ikuto: Damn yeah!, Amu: OMG!)

Amu slumped down the bed, tired since it finally stop her urges. Ikuto was still going strong in her until she felt him removed himself from her and lied down beside her panting, obviously tired from what they did a while ago.

A few minutes later, Ikuto hovered on Amu and kissed her again as he grind his hard-on on her pussy, making Amu aroused, "You want another round? You're full of energy huh?" Amu seductively whispered on his ear as Ikuto thrust into her hard and fast.

"Can't blame it? It feels so good inside you." Ikuto smirked at Amu who was already screaming in pleasure. "You sure are tight. You keep sucking me every time I thrust out of you" Ikuto bit her ear while thrusting harder and harder.

"Can't help you're so good and big. It feels so good! AHH!" Amu screamed as Ikuto shifted her sideway and pulled her leg up to his shoulder to thrust in deeper.

"AHH! So Deep! Ikuto More! Faster!" Amu screamed as Ikuto happily obliged to her request.

"Shit! Can't take it anymore!" Ikuto screamed as he pound her harder and rougher than before.

"Cum! Inside! Please cum inside me!" Amu screamed as Ikuto instantly came from hearing her say that, Thrusting into her shallowly until he was sure that he filled her with every last drop of semen he had then felt tired and flopped beside her.

"That was a blast." Ikuto commented panting, then looked at Amu who was lying beside him looking at the ceiling making him curious why was she so quiet after what they just did.

"You're not so bad." Amu said sitting up, wincing slightly because of her sore lowing region. Ikuto looked at her in disbelief, what she just had told him was like he was comparing him with someone. Anger swept through him as he jolted up then pinned her hands over her head.

"So you're saying you had experience before?" Ikuto asked furious, Amu looked at him shocked, he was angry because of what she said a while ago, "So what if I had?" Amu looked at him coldly as she slightly winced due to the fact that his grip tightens.

Ikuto was furious, jealous and hurt, he thought that since he and Amu had sex, they became closer than lovers, but he thought wrong and that hurt like he was stabbed through the chest.

Amu looked at his broken state, his eyes made her slightly shiver. Ikuto released his hold on her but didn't move from her. For some reason, Amu didn't like it, she didn't like his broken state so she reached one hand to his face and looked at him with cold eyes.

"I was joking." She said. Ikuto looked at her trying to see if she was serious, but looking through her cold eyes was difficult but he saw through it and saw seriousness on it as if she was comforting her. Judging from her character and attitude towards people, he was sure that it's normal for her. Moving away from her, he sat at the corner of the bed thinking through it.

"Anyways, you don't need to be concerned about it. And I'm sorry, I got you involved cause of my urges." She looked at his back with seriousness until he suddenly laughed.

"Really….Urges you say?" Ikuto turned and looked at her with mischief in his eyes. "So you say you have urges? What are you? A cat in heat?" Ikuto laughed at her. Amu couldn't believe him! There was she apologizing because she hurt him and now she's laughing at her, though it was kind of nice hearing him laugh so she gave a smile out then laughed.

Ikuto stop laughing as he heard her laugh with him. "Yeah, I have urges like a cat in heat." Amu smirked at him. "Well, now, I like it." Ikuto said as he inched closer to her,

Amu noticed it and stopped him, "Back off buster! I don't have anymore urges so that's enough", "Awww. How mean! Anyway since we at least did it a lot of times I guess it was worth it." Ikuto flopped back on the bed. Amu just stared and sat beside him.

"Tell me about yourself." Ikuto demanded

"Why should I?" Amu glared at him

"Well, aren't we closer now? And besides I saw you kill _'something'_ that night." Ikuto looked at her seriously.

Amu looked away then sighed since he already found out what she did might as well confess everything, well not everything. She looked back at him "Now where should I begin?"

Kei-chan: Okay! I'm done! Weeee :3 I did good right?

Ikuto: That was WOW! So hot damned Amu was fucking sexy

Amu: I can't stop you guys anymore *crouching in the corner*

Kei-chan: Am I forgiven now?

Ikuto: Hell yeah!

Amu: Read and Review *crying*


	14. Mini Stories

Kei-chan: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long!

Ikuto: yeah.. _too_ long

Kei-chan: I know right? Anyway, I was thinking of making this chapter mini stories!

Amu: Mini stories?

Kei-chan: Yep! You know, in mangas they make minicom and since I can't draw, I'm gonna be making mini stories

Ikuto: Tch.. not only you're the worst writer I ever met but you also don't have a talent at drawing too. Do you have any talent at all?

Amu: Ikuto! That's mean!

Kei-chan: Yeah! That's mean *sobs* Anyway! We'll go on the mini stories!

Amu: She changed that easily *stares at Kei-chan who is jumping happily*

Ikuto: She's an idiot! And she doesn't own US!

Kei-chan: Everyone lets loose you're IMAGINATION!

MINI STORIES

Story 1: Cooking with Amu

Amu walked into the kitchen carrying her scythe saw Nagihiko cooking food.

"AMU! So you're back! Good timing! Can you help me, cut the fish and vegetables for tonight's dinner?" he asked as Amu looked at him placed the fish and vegetables in front of her.

"You can use the kitchen knife over there." Nagihiko said pointing at the knife as Amu took it and stared at the knife and to the vegetables.

"… *stares at the knife*", Rima saw Amu stared at the knife and went to her when Amu looked at the scythe that was leaning on the table beside her and took it

-Slash- -Swish- -Slash-

"I'm done" Amu said as Nagihiko looked at her, "I see you're do- WAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he saw Amu was now standing there holding her scythe covered in fish blood while Rima stoned at the sight.

Rima and Nagihiko snapped out, "WHY'D YOU USE YOU SCYTHE JUST TO CUT THE FISH!" they exclaimed.

"I don't know how to use a knife for cooking" Amu answered as she left the kitchen.

Story 2: Kukai's Hidden Room

"Hey! Why's that room always close?" Ikuto suddenly asked pointing at the door that was on the left side of his room.

"Why'd you ask?" Kukai asked looking at the soccer game they're watching.

"Nothing" Ikuto replied.. _'I wonder what's in it?'_ he thought curiously.

"Hey we're out of drinks. Get some more!" Ikuto demanded as Kukai stood up to get some drinks from the kitchen while Ikuto opened the door to the mysterious room only to slam it close again and sat on the couch as Kukai walked in Ikuto looked at him and said "You're sick" he stood up and left making Kukai wonder what was that about.

-Inside the room was full of Utau's songs, dvds, posters, pictures, stolen pictures and etc of Kukai's precious collection –

Story 3: Ikuto the cat

"Hey Amu, when you have urges, how do stop yourself?" Ikuto asked.

Amu looked at him and said, "Well, they gave me this special candy that can stop it"

"A candy?" Ikuto asked surprised,

"Yeah I have one right here now, want to try it? Although it may have some kind of side effect or tingly feeling" Amu explained as she handed Ikuto the candy who looked at it curiously, 'guess it wouldn't hurt to know what it feels like' he thought as he plopped it to his mouth and then –POOF-

Amu coughed out the smoke just to see a blue cat in front of her as it looked at her.

They stared at each other with silence, "Ikuto you turned into a cat" Amu said plainly as Ikuto looked at himself in the mirror and yowled angrily, 'I TURNED INTO A FREAKING CAT!' Ikuto thought angrily. Then he felt Amu picked him up and said "At least now I know that turning into a cat is the side effect of the new medicine they gave me! Thanks for being the lab cat Ikuto!" she walked away with an angry kitty on her arms. "YOU FREAKING USED ME TO TEST OUT THAT NEW MEDICINE! ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING ME!" he screamed in his mind.

Story 4: Ikuto the cat 2

Amu walked through the park holding Ikuto the cat when she saw Utau, Kukai and Yaya talking and was about to walk away when Utau noticed her and called her.

"Hey Amu! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just passing by" Amu replied coldly

"Wow! Who is this?" Yaya asked eagerly looking at Ikuto the cat with glittering eyes

"Ikuto" Amu answered as Utau, Kukai and Yaya stoned.

"Amu , I knew you liked Ikuto" Utau snickered

Amu glared at Utau and pushed the cat in front of her face "This is Ikuto"

Kukai and Yaya laughed as Utau then squealed, Amu then got angry and pinched the cat.

"Hey! That hurts!" the cat screamed as the 3 stopped then turned to look at Amu and the blue kitty she's holding.

"So you're Ikuto?" Utau asked

"I'm Ikuto" Ikuto the cat answered as the 3 of them fainted.

Story 5: Turning Ikuto back

"So how do we turn him back to normal?" Utau asked as they looked at Ikuto who was lying in the couch.

"He seems pretty contended with his lifestyle for the moment" Kukai commented

"I know but we still need to, or Ikuto will go berserk someday" Utau sighed

"Don't worry I already called them to give me an antidote to turn him back into human" Amu said while shutting her phone off.

"I see, so when will it arrive?" Yaya asked

"Now" Amu stated as a jet plane landed next to them.

"Delivery for miss Amu Hinamori" the pilot called as Amu went to him.

"WTH! WHY A JET PLANE!" Utau, Kukai and Yaya screamed in their minds as they look at Amu who was talking to the pilot and taking the medicine with wide eyes.

Story 6: Ikuto's back!

"Finally I'm back!" Ikuto sighed tired from all the commotion.

He looked at Amu, Utau, Kukai, and Yaya all asleep and tired.

He walked to Amu and smiled slyly as an evil plan hatched into his mind.

-couple of minutes later-

"Hey Amu wake up" Ikuto nudged Amu to wake up as she stirred and get up to rub her eyes with her ha-paw? Amu's eyes shot up as she darted toward the mirror to see that she turned into a cat.

Amu looked up to see Ikuto smirking slyly at her, "Don't think you can get away with what you did to me, A~M~U~K~O~I" Ikuto taunted as he showed Amu a piece of candy that was left. "I didn't eat it all" Ikuto smirked making Amu twitched in anger and pounced on him.

Story 6: Amu's Cat Revenge

Amu growled under her breath, Ikuto just turned her to a freaking cat, A FREAKING CAT!. _'Damn that sly bastard'_ Amu cursed and thought of all the curses she could think of when an idea popped on her. Amu gave a cat grin as she sprinted towards Ikuto who was sitting on the couch watching tv. She nudge Ikuto's leg with her head trying to be cute as Ikuto looked at her and picked her up.

"What's wrong A~M~U?" Ikuto asked as Amu let out a soft meow that Ikuto could barely hear, "What was that again?" Ikuto asked leaning closer to Amu. Just as he's close enough Amu pounced on him and bit his ear causing him to scream in pain then ran out the door smiling mischievously on what she did.

Story 7: Turning Amu back!

Amu was currently angry right now, not only is she captured but she IS captured by Ikuto and is in HIS arms right now making her growl. Ikuto smirked down at her, "If you become a good kitty, then we will bring you back to normal", making Amu glared at him.

"So, how do you supposed we do that? Amu was the one who has contact with the medicine that turned you back to nornal." Utau explained as they all looked at Amu who was glaring at them in anger and struggled out of Ikuto's arms.

Amu ran towards a room finally out of Ikuto's arms to get a marker and a whiteboard then started writing.

"I will be back to normal, when i have urges again" she wrote as they read on it.

"Urges? Amu has urges?" Yaya asked curiously as Ikuto looked at Amu.

"Urges? you mean like a cat in heat?" Utau asked Amu as she nodded.

"Well, guess you're in heat cause you're a cat right?" Kukai stated scratching his head.

"How long will that take?" he asked,

"Usually, it takes months to get myself in heat again." Amu wrote down on the board.

"So, when is your next one?" Utau asked.

"I'm having the next one, tomorrow" Amu wrote down as everyone looked at her.

"THAT'S FAST!" they all screamed.

Story 8: Amu's back!

Ikuto, Utau, Kukai and Yaya waited patiently as they watched Amu turned back to nor- wait a minute!

Amu turned back to human having cat ears and tail! Amu then looked at them as they looked back stunned, then Amu crawled to Ikuto who was still stoned to the ground and wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ikuto snapped out and kissed Amu back as the 3 all looked at them with wide eyes as they make out.

"Ikuto, i'm still in heat and its all your fault for turning me into a cat" Amu said seductively as Ikuto smirked and placed his hands on her waist, "So, what you gonna do about it?" he looked down on her.

Amu smirked as he dragged Ikuto by the shirt and said seductively "It's your responsibility, and it usually lasts for a week, so we are not coming out of that room for a week", they went inside the room and slammed the door shut as Utau, Kukai and Yaya all looked at the door until they heard sounds from the other side.

"She didn't even noticed us!" Yaya exclaimed.

"We're just air are we?" Kukai asked.

"yeah" Utau replied as the noises from behind the door get louder making them all blush and ran away

Kei-chan: phew- that's a lot of words I'm tired!

Ikuto: WTF is this?

Amu: *shocked and laughing*

Kei-chan: Why? Isn't it good?

Ikuto: WHATEVER! I'm outta here

Kei-chan: Reviews everyone!


	15. Chapter 14

Kei-chan: Hey everyone! I'm here to tell Amu's story!

Amu: My story?

Kei-chan: well.. more like an explanation about your job.

Amu: My job? What's your job?

Ikuto: To please me of course! *smirks*

Amu: WTF! IKUTO! *blushes*

Kei-chan: Well.. not exactly but that too! ^_^

Amu: I hate you guys! *runs away*

Kei-chan: Love you too AMU! *waves handkerchief*

Ikuto: She doesn't own us!

Chapter 14

_- Amu looked away then sighed since he already found out what she did might as well confess everything, well not everything. She looked back at him "Now where should I begin?" - _

"You should begin from the very start" Ikuto looked at Amu seriously as she sighed and looked away.

"Ikuto, the thing that you saw me kill do you know what that is?" Amu asked as Ikuto looked at her, "No" Ikuto mouthed.

"They are called shadows (A/N: can't think of a better name! I really suck damned! Ikuto: you only knew that right now?). They are created by what you call 'intention'" Amu explained.

"Intention? What's that?" Ikuto asked her as Amu continued, "Intention is an ability that everyone has. Each person has an intention, it's an ability that give you power to do things that you can't normally do"

"So, it's like a super power?" Ikuto stated as Amu nodded, "Quite, but not exactly".

"It's just like when you want that thing to happen, it will happen. That is what Intention is. Just like its name means." Amu continued as she shifted on her position making Ikuto lean closer to her.

"So basically, those shadows are created by the people's intention?" Ikuto summarized as Amu looked at him and nodded.

"There are two types of intentions: the positive and negative. Positive intentions give people different kinds of power just like this." Amu explained as she produced an ice dagger in her hand showing to Ikuto as he watched in amazement. "And negative intentions produce those shadows that devours people, because those shadows are created by people's intentions, it means that they crave for human life force for them to survive" Amu continued.

"Then what about that scythe you use? Isn't that a normal weapon?" Ikuto took Amu in his arms and placed his head on her shoulder as Amu groaned. "My scythe is created from intention. To be exact- I created a scythe out of my intention" Amu stated trying to free from Ikuto's grasp.

"You can do that?" Ikuto asked as he held her tighter, "Yes, since I have enough practice, power and experience to do it and its too much trouble to keep using intention so we make weapons to fight against shadows instead" Amu leaned onto Ikuto's chest finally giving up. No use trying to get away from him. They sat there on the bed in silence, no one spoke.

"That's a tough job" Ikuto broke the silence between the two of them. Amu looked at him seriously and said "Then take responsibility for it", Ikuto looked at her a little shocked and curious.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Well, the truth is, you're my first, you're the first guy I had sex with and that means we're contracted" Amu explained, a little blush growing through her cheeks that Ikuto though it was so cute.

"What contract?" Ikuto asked, "I explained to you what my job is right and now we have sex. And having sex with me, that mean we made a contract. It's a system that was created by our organization if we find a suitable partner for our job." She explained further

"You need a partner?" Ikuto asked curious making Amu sighed "As I said it's a system in our organization. Our job is to kill shadows, but working in solos can get you killed and also we prevent ourselves from producing shadows out of our own intentions so we need partners. Mostly our organization picks partners within our base but some pick outsiders because there's no one suitable with them in the organization."

"This organization that you're saying is your old school right?" Ikuto asked yet again making Amu quite pissed and tired from all his asking and let out a tired yes to him.

Ikuto smirked "Since there's a contract between us. Then that means we can't be separated now." making Amu shot a look to him and miserably said yes.

Ikuto pounced on her, "Now tell me, why did you chose me as your partner?" he demanded seriously looking at Amu who was below him.

Amu looked up to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulled him down and gave him a smile "Because you're special" Amu whispered to his ear and kissed him passionately.

Kei-chan: Finally done!

Ikuto: That wasn't about Amu at all! *angry*

Kei-chan: I know right! ^_^

Ikuto: I thought it was about her past or our past but why the fuck is it about her job?!

Amu: At least she didn't put lemon on it *sighs*

Ikuto: You also didn't put lemon on it *Strangles Kei-chan*

Kei-chan: Read…. And - *Being strangled to death - died*

Amu: *sweatdrops while looking at Ikuto who toss away Kei-chan's dead body*

Ikuto: Read and Review


End file.
